sanfordandsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Sanford and Son characters This is the list of Characters from the Sanford and Son television series. *Fred G. Sanford - proprietor/owner of Sanford Arms and Sanford and Son Salvage *Lamont Sanford - Fred's "Dummy" son, proprietor/co-owner of Sanford Arms and Sanford and Son Salvage *"Aunt Esther" Anderson - Fred's religious, loudmouthed, Bible-thumping sister-in-law. She is Lamont's favorite aunt, but often a headache, nuisance and comic foil to Fred *Grady Wilson - Fred's best friend. He temporarily ran the junkyard and looked after Lamont while Fred was visiting St. Louis *Bubba Bexley - A loyal friend of Fred's. He is sometimes a rival to Fred, a sidekick in many of his schemes, and often the dim witted butt of his jokes *Nathaniel "Rollo" Lawson - Lamont's best friend. He is always distrusted by Fred, who usually accuses him of being a crook. Still, he winds up working in the junkyard as a deliveryman in the spinoff series "Sanford" *Julio Fuentes - A Puerto-Rican from New York City. He is also a junk dealer who moves next door in Season 1, befriending Lamont, much to the chagrin of Fred, who often insults him with ethnic stereotype comments *Officer "Hoppy" Hopkins - A LAPD cop who usually is partnered with Officer Smith or "Smitty"; portrayed sometimes a bit of a buffoon who rambles on and as a little inept, but still capable cop *Officer "Swanny" Swanhouser A LAPD cop who usually was partnered with Officer Smith or "Smitty" in season one portrayed sometimes as by the book, humorless, and overly serious *Officer "Smitty" Smith A LAPD cop who usually is partnered with Officer Hopkins or "Hoppy"; black cop who often corrected Hoppy and Swanny when they incorrectly spoke ghetto slang words wrong like "Right out" instead of "Right On" *Donna Harris - A registered nurse, Fred's girlfriend and fiancee on Sanford and Son *Woodrow "Woody" Anderson - Esther's long-suffering, sometimes hard-drinking husband who also owns a hardware store in the area *Janet Lawson - Lamont's steady girlfriend and fiancee in seasons 4 and 5 *May Hopkins - Hoppy's mom, who moves from back east and moves into the Sanford Arms apartments *Elroy Pitt - Sidekick of Hutch and Fred in Season 5 of series, played by George Wiltshire *Ah Chew - A short-order cook/chef, an Asian friend of Lamont's who also often hears insults from Fred but then for a time cooks for him when they try to open a Chinese restaurant in the Sanford home *Melvin White - Played by Slappy White in season one, Fred's TV watching buddy *Leroy & Skillet - Sidekicks, friends of Fred who usually meet at the pool room nearby *George "Hutch" Hutton - An ex-con who Fred is initially reluctant to allow to stay at the Sanford Arms when he learns of his prison past. However, when Fred learns of his ugly sister in law, who constantly visited the prison to bug him, he allows Hutch to stay at the Sanford Arms, where he eventually becomes a sidekick of Elroy and Fred Category:Browse